1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device or a display device such as an electrophoretic display device and to the driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as electronic book readers have been actively developed. In particular, a technique of displaying an image by using a display element having memory properties greatly contributes to a reduction in power consumption and thus has been actively developed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an active-matrix electrophoretic display device. In the electrophoretic display device of Patent Document 1, analog switches are placed between a single data signal line and a plurality of data lines. A data signal is input to the data signal line. The plurality of data lines are connected to a plurality of pixels. In one gate selection period, the plurality of analog switches are sequentially turned on, thereby inputting data signals sequentially to the plurality of data lines. The data signals that have been input to the data lines are input to the pixels connected to the data lines.